Letters to Santa
by alightintheshadows
Summary: Roy finally gets what he's been really wanting for Christmas. Royai.


**It's that time of year! Finals week was really rough, so I felt the need to write a fluffy Christmas fanfic to get me in the Christmas spirit! This is my first time writing a Royai fanfic, so I do apologize if things are a little out of character. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Riza's hair whipped in the chill winter wind as she exited the post office. Pulling her coat tight around her body, she briskly walked down the quickly darkening streets of Central. She had been so busy with work that she nearly forgot to send her best friend in East City her Christmas present. It was only a couple of days until Christmas, but Rebecca probably wouldn't care if the package came a little late.

"Lieutenant?"

The familiar voice made her stop in her tracks. She looked up to see her commanding officer approaching her.

"Hello, sir," she greeted with a smile, "I'm surprised to see you out this evening."

"I could say the same to you," Roy responded as he returned the smile, "Are you doing some last minute Christmas shopping?"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I just had to run by the post office. I'm heading back to my apartment now."

"Would you mind if I walked you back?" the Colonel asked.

The First Lieutenant considered declining, but decided against it. She was beyond capable of taking care of herself, and her superior officer was well aware of that. She figured he was probably just trying to be a gentleman. If she was honest, she wouldn't mind the company.

"That would be nice. Thank you, sir."

The two military officers walked in a comfortable silence between them. When the sun completely set, a multitude of lights flickered to life along the street. Nearly every store was decorated with trees and lights, illuminating the dark city.

"Look, mommy! Look at all the pretty lights!" a child happily yelled.

Riza couldn't help but smile. While she didn't get too much into the Christmas spirit, she loved to see the joy it brought other people.

A sea of people seemed to flood the street: children running into various stores to look at the toys, adults stocking up on food as their families were due to roll into town soon, and others out just to look at the decorations and lights.

"Watch out!" Roy chuckled as he pulled her out of the way as two young boys barreled down the sidewalk.

"Hurry!" one of them cried out as he waved an envelope as he ran, "We have to mail our letters to Santa!"

The other one came sprinting right behind him. Riza couldn't help but giggle as a man and woman soon rushed past them as well, muttering apologies while trying to keep up with the excited children. As they continued walking, she could see the Colonel grinning from ear to ear out of the corner of her eye.

"So what was in your letter to Santa, Lieutenant?" he teased.

"I didn't even have to write one, sir," she said with a slight smirk. "Santa already seemed to know what I wanted. You actually finished all your paperwork on time."

Both military officers laughed. Riza's eyes nearly crossed when a small white speck landed on her nose. Looking up, she could see white flurries falling from the sky. It was actually snowing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the Colonel asked.

"It certainly is."

She watched as the snowflakes melted the second they hit the ground. Unfortunately, the ground wasn't cold enough for the snow to stick, but it was still nice to see.

"So what was in your letter to Santa?"

It was only fair that she asked the Colonel the same thing. The grin that had been plastered on his face suddenly faded. He stopped in his tracks, and she followed suit. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He was hesitant.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

At first, he was unresponsive. The First Lieutenant could practically see an internal war raging within her commanding officer. However, she didn't have the slightest clue of what he was thinking.

The Colonel took a step closer to her, having finally made up his mind. That grin that had disappeared slowly started to return, but it was different.

It seemed caring, even loving in a way.

She looked him in his dark eyes, a newfound determination ablaze within them. He leaned in even closer to her. Her cheeks turned red, and not from the cold wind hitting her face.

"Can I kiss you?"

She blinked. Did Roy Mustang just ask her if he could kiss her? Of course she wanted him to, but it wasn't exactly appropriate for a commanding officer and subordinate….

Apparently, she really didn't care about rules when she found herself unconsciously nodding.

If the street hadn't been illuminated by Christmas lights, the dazzling, genuine smile Roy gave her would have lit it up instead.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Riza fell into the kiss almost instantly. She didn't feel the cold wind whipping around them. She didn't feel the snow flurries falling and melting on them. The only thing she could feel was his lips against her own.

She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them even closer together. Neither military officer knew how much time had passed, and neither one of them cared.

Roy eventually pulled away from the kiss, but still held her tight in his embrace, as if this would all just prove itself to be a dream if he loosened his hold on her for even a second.

"That's been in my letters to Santa for quite some time now," he said, finally answering her question.

It was the First Lieutenant's turn to be rendered speechless. She couldn't do anything but mirror that dazzling smile of his. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his own against it.

"Merry Christmas, Riza."

 **Well, there you have it! Again, sorry if Roy and Riza were a bit OOC. Constructive criticism is welcome since I would like to write more Royai fics in the future. I would like to know how I could improve. Anyways, I hope all of you readers have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
